Stylo
"Stylo" es el quinto en la lista de Plastic Beach, con la participacion de Bobby Womack, Mos Def y en el video a Bruce Willis. Lanzamiento En 14 de enero de 2009 se lanzo Broken y Stylo. En 2010 Se lanzó el sencillo en formato digital el 26 de enero y en 3 de marzo el vídeo. Pista 'Video' 'Sinopsis' El vídeo empieza con un auto humeante y con agujeros de bala yendo a toda velocidad en medio del desierto californiano, este es divisado por un policía gordo mientras come donuts con café y decide perseguirlo, luego se ve que quienes van dentro del auto son Murdoc, 2D (quien viene despertando después de que Murdoc lo drogara para secuestrarlo, además trae puesta una máscara de payaso), y en el asiento trasero viene sentada Cyborg Noodle. Cuando el auto policial alcanza a Murdoc, este le hace señales para que avance (obviamente burlándose de él), pero Cyborg Noodle interpreta esto como una orden para atacar y dispara al auto policial con una escopeta destruyendo las balizas y el parabrisas haciendo que el vehículo se desvíe del camino y choque con una publicidad de Superfast Jellyfish (probablemente como una intertextualidad, ya que el sexto track de Plastic Beach es justamente ese). Más tarde, un auto conducido por un caza recompensas (interpretado por Bruce Willis) empieza a seguirlos por el desierto. Un tanto más tarde una extraña nube negra pasa por encima de la carretera y en ese instante Cyborg Noodle se descompone y Murdoc hace señas a 2D para que vea lo que le sucede, aunque este parece no tener idea de lo que pasa. Luego, el caza recompensas dispara al auto de Murdoc y le revienta el espejo y el vidrio de la ventana del conductor; con lo que Murdoc activa el turbo del automóvil y este sale a toda velocidad perdiendo al caza recompensas. Paralelamente el policía que había volcado consecuencia de los disparos de Cyborg Noodle se arrastra en el suelo cuando aparece Boogieman, quien envuelve al policía en su capa y se desvanece con él. Mientras tanto, el auto de Murdoc sigue a toda velocidad y termina su carrera lanzándose al mar en un acantilado. El video termina cuando el caza recompensas (Bruce Willis), se baja de su auto y mira al mar en el punto donde cayó el vehículo donde iban los muchachos. Luego se puede ver que el vehículo se convierte en un submarino con forma de tiburón y desaparece en la profundidad del océano.thumb|298px|Gorillaz haciendo una presentación en vivo de Stylo. 'Letra' Love, electricity, shockwave central Power on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on Yes the lantern burns frim and easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Overload, overload, overload Comin' up to the Oh Stylo... Go forth, blossom in your soul When you know your heart is light Electric is the love When the mako flies up from the bottom in your eyes Then I know the twilight skies are not so broken hearted If its love is electric It'll be flowing on the streets Night after night Just to get through the week Sometimes it's hard Right now Sing yourself out of depression, rise above Always searching if I know your heart Electric is the love There's only one way Let it pray a little while longer It's got a way of passing through man and woman In another world In another world, in the universe Right now Here's what we got to do If its love is electric It'll be flowing on the streets Night after night Just to get through the week Sometimes it's hard That's what I'm talking about Love, electricity, shockwave central Pummel on the motherboard, yes Push up, overload, legendary heavy glow Sunshine, thunder roll, keep this on Yes the lantern burn, burn that easy And broadcast, so raw and neatly Thunder roll, sunshine, work it out Right now thumb 'Curiosidades' *Es probable que 2D esté usando máscara porque se piensa que este vídeo es de cuando secuestran a 2D y este va dormido ya que Murdoc lo drogó y la máscara es para que eso pase desapercibido. *En el vídeo se citan dos tracks del álbum Plastic Beach, Superfast Jellyfish y Sweepstakes, quienes aparecen en una publicidad en la carretera y en la entrada de una feria abandonada respectivamente, lo que hizo pensar a los fans de que estas canciones serían los próximos singles, sabemos que esto es falso ya que el siguiente single es On Melancholy Hill, por lo que podemos deducir que esta intertextualidad es sólo decorativa. *El porqué de que Cyborg Noodle haya hecho corto circuito es aún un tema de debate, algunos piensan que es debido al agujero de bala que tiene en la cabeza, otros piensan que es debido a la nube negra que aparece en ese momento (suponiendo que esa nube es Boogieman y este hace que la Cyborg haga corto circuito), y otros piensan que es debido al pulpo que tiene dentro y que expulsa cuando despierta en el siguiente vídeo. *Boogieman es un demonio enviado por el infierno para cobrarle a Murdoc la deuda que tiene con el Diablo. *El submarino que aparece al final del vídeo es el mismo que aparece en el vídeo de On Melancholy Hill, ya que Stylo es el antecesor a este. *Se dice que se puede ver un mensaje oculto en la nariz de Murdoc, cuando aparece por primera vez. Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Acusaciones Categoría:Plastic Beach (Album)